The Hobbit: An unexpected Journey
by MoonlightRissa
Summary: This story is movie verse, instead of Bilbo its Amelia Baggins. Rated M for Smut. I do not own the Hobbit or any of its characters. FilixAmelia, BofurxAmelia and ThorinxAmelia. Part two will come out when the next movie comes out. Till then enjoy! :) And yes it will be a lot to read!


Amelia walked into her room picking up a picture of herself, her curly black hair and green eyes, how she remember being young and spontaneous. She felt old and although she met someone and fell in love, she longed for the days when she could feel young again.

_**I was never late... I was always on time, I was respectable and nothing unexpected ever happened... **_

Amelia sat outside in the front of Bag end, taking a relaxing puff of her pipe. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping and her eyes were closed taking in the fresh air. She peeked her eye open and jumped a little seeing a tall man with grey robes and a pointy hat, she looked at the man.

"Good morning." And she meant it.

"What do you mean? Do you mean to wish me a good morning or do you mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not?"

Amelia stared at the old man, she wasn't sure what was making him question her and it frightened her so.

"Or perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning. Or are you stating that this is a morning to be good on?"

"All of them at once.. I suppose."

The man made a humming sound and looked down at her, Amelia wasn't sure what this man was thinking, "Can I help you?"

"That remains to be seen. I'm looking for someone to share in an adventure..."

Amelia took her pipe out of her mouth and set it down. Her face had a look of disbelief, "An adventure...now I don't imagine anyone west of Bree, would have much interests in adventures." Amelia stood up to grab her mail, "Nasty disturbing, uncomfortable things make you late for dinner." Amelia looked at her mail and then back at the man, she was getting frustrated. She grabbed her pipe, "Good morning."

She went to walk up the stairs to her home, "To think I should have lived to be bid good morning from Belladonna Tooks daughter."

Amelia stopped looking at the man.

"As if I were selling buttons at the door."

"Beg your pardon?"

"You've changed and not entirely for the better Amelia Baggins."

"I'm sorry do I know you?" She was starting to wonder if she did, he knew her mother and her last name! Well then again everyone in the shire knew who she was.

"Well you know my name, although you don't remember I belong to it, Im Gandalf and Gandalf means... Me."

Then it hit her, "Not Gandalf the wandering wizard who made such excellent fireworks. Old took used to have them on mid summers eve." Amelia smiled and so did Gandalf realizing now who he was.

"I had no idea you were still in business." A frown came upon Gandalfs face.

"And where else should I be?"

Amelia coughed looking at Gandalf, she blushed feeling embarrassed.

"Well I'm please to find you remember something about me, even if its only my fireworks." He mumbled for a moment, "Well that's decided, it'll be very good for you and most amusing for me. I shall inform the others."

"Inform the who? No...no- wait. We do not want any adventures here thank you. Not today, not-I suggest you try over the hill or across the water." She pauses for a moment her hand point out over the distant, "Good morning."

Amelia walks into her home and shuts the door locking it. _An adventure, what is Gandalf thinking... Me adventuring, it's absurd... Adventuring! Ha! _

She stood leaning against her door, the sound of scratching could be heard, Amelia thought it was weird and went to the window beside the door and peeked out to see what was going on, but when she looked Gandalfs eye peeked back at her causing her to hide in the hallway.

_What on earth is Gandalf doing! I should be most upset if he has scratched my door. _ Amelia walked to the other window and looked outside seeing Gandalf walk down the pathway.

What on earth was he doing?

Amelia did the daily things around her home, mostly eating. She read through some books and maps, her stomach churning at the thought of adventures, it excited her somewhat and frightened her at the same time. When nighttime came she changed into her warm robe and began to cook dinner, fried fish, potatoes and some carrots. She was feeling relieved and forgot about what had occurred in the morning. She sat down grabbing her napkin and laying it on her lap, she breathed in the delicious aroma.

_Perfect..._

She grabbed the lemon and squeezed it over the fish, then the sound of her doorbell rang, she wiped her hands and approached the door.

Amelia opened the door and standing there was a dwarf, the top of his head bald with marking along it.

"Dwalin at your service." He bows. Amelia blushes her robe exposing her cleavage she closed her robes and tighten the string

"Uh, Amelia Baggins at yours. Do we know each other?" She watched Dwalin walk right by her into her home.

"No..." He looked angry, Amelia started to feel smaller than she already was. "But I'd like too."

"Oh boy."

"Which way lass? Is it down here?" Amelia was feeling very confused, what on earth is this dwarf talking about.

"I-is what down where?"

"Supper." He threw his cloak at Amelia causing to lose her balance a little.

"He said there'd be food. Lots of it." She watched him walk down the hall, "He said... Who said?"

_What on earth is happening to you Amelia Baggins...perhaps drank too much ale today? _

She shut the front door and followed Dwalin down the hall, he sat down in her spot and began to eat her dinner.

The nerve! I'm so hungry...

Amelia looked at him, she was annoyed watching him eat.

Oh god he ate the whole fish head...what have I invited in my home?

"Very good, is there anymore?"

"What?" She paused for a moment, "O-oh yes, yes." She grabbed a plate of biscuits and grabbed one off the top and handed him the plate. "Help yourself."

"Hm.. It's just that, I wasn't expecting company..." Amelia heard her doorbell ring.

Oh dear god... Who on earth could that be?

"That'll be the door." She look at Dwalin, and responded "No really? I thought it was something else." She rolled her eyes and walked to the front door opening it.

A dwarf with white hair and a long white beard stands before her, "Balin, at your service." He bows.

"Good evening..." Two dwarves? What on earth do they want.

"Yes, yes it is." He smiled, he seemed much more in higher spirits than Dwalin. "Although I think it might rain later. Am I late?"

"Late for what?" Late? What are you late for I don't understand! Amelia was going to lose it.

"Oooh! Evening brother." She watches Balin walk over to Dwalin, so they're brothers.

"By my beard, you are shorter and wider than last we met."

"Wider not shorter. Sharp enough for both of us"

Amelia stood there confused more than anything. She peeked outside the front door to see if there was any more of them but she could not see a thing. She came back in to see Dwalin head smash Balin, Amelia jumped and walked towards the two, "um.. Excuse me. I hate to interrupt, but the thing is I'm not entirely sure you're in the right house."

Amelia went and shut the front door before following the two into her pantry, "It's not that I don't like visitors, I like visitors as much as the next hobbit, but I do like to know them before they come... visiting."

"I don't know, I think it's supposed to be cheese, gone blue." Balin spoke.

"The thing is, um the thing is, I don't know either of you." The blue cheese goes flying past her head. "Not in the slightest, I don't mean to be blunt. But I had to speak my mind, I'm sorry." Amelia watches the two dwarves look at her and Balin nods, "Apology accepted Lass."

The two dwarves talked as her bell rang again. What now awaited at her door, Amelia was frightened. She didn't know how much more of this she could take. She walked down through the house to the front door she opened it, two young dwarves stood in front of her, they both smiled at her. "Oh my, he knows how to pick them." They whispered to each other.

"Um..."

"Fili and Kili, at your service." They both bowed.

Amelia rolled her eyes, "You must be Ms. Boggins ." Kili smiled at her.

"No, no, you can't come in, you've come to the wrong house." She went to shut the door but then one of them pushed the door, "What has it been canceled?" Kili had a concerned look on his face.

"No one told us." Fili seemed skeptical of Amelia. Though he did occasionally look down at her chest.

"Canc-no nothing's been canceled..." Amelia was starting to lose her patience.

"That's a relief." Kili smiled and they both walked into her home, Amelia shut the door and followed the two. Fili looked up and down Amelia as he walked by her, "Careful with these, I just had them sharpened." Amelia holds our her arms taking Filis weapons.

"It's nice this place, did you do it yourself?" Kili walks by her and begins to rub the bottom of his shoe on something.

"Uh no it's been in the family for years." She looks over at Kili, "Thats my mothers glory box can you please not do that!"

Kili walked away with Dwalin and Amelia followed Fili, near the dining room.

"Quick lets shove in the hole or else we'll never get everyone in." Balin spoke to the others.

"Everyone, how many more are there!?" This was too much, four dwarves and who was everyone!

The bell rang again, "Oh no..." She walked with the blades in her hand, "No, no there's nobody home!" She yelled and dropped the swords onto a bench, she was getting angry. "Go away and bother somebody else! There's far too many dwarves in my dining room as it is." She continued to walk towards the front door. "I-if this is some plot heads idea of a joke." She laughs out of hysteria, "I can only say it is in very poor taste." Amelia reached out to open the door, and when she did about eight dwarves fell into her home. She backed up and looked at the pile of them, most of them moaning and groaning. Then she looked up to the last figure standing outside her door, she sighed looking at him, "Gandalf..." _I should have known that he would do this to me! _Gandalf introduced the rest of the dwarves, Amelia nodded her head, she was getting annoyed though.

Then all out food taking began, the dwarves began to raid her pantry, "Put that back! Put that back! Not the jam please..." She watched a fat dwarf take four blocks of cheese, "Excuse me a tad excessive isn't it? Do you have a cheese knife?"

"Cheese knife? He eats it by the block." Amelia groans running her fingers through her black hair.

She watched some chairs being taking into the dining room, "No, no that's grandpa Bungos chair." Then another dwarf was holding a special chair, "No so is that, take it back. Take it back. It is not for sitting on." She pushed the dwarf the way he came, "Thank you."

Amelia was trying to deal with what was going on, "No put that back!"

She ran back to the pantry, "Not my prize winners, no thank you!" She grabs the bowl of tomatoes from one of the dwarves. Amelia watched the dwarves raid her pantry watching all her food disappear. She stood outside the dining room watching all the dwarves eat her food.

_At least they cooked it themselves... _

They all yelled and cheered, they were a loud bunch and Amelia was not used to it. She walked over to her pantry and saw nothing left, she groaned shaking her head. She didn't move from the pantry but she was getting angry.

"Excuse me! That is a doily not a dishcloth." She grabs it from the dwarf.

"But it's full of holes." She looks at Bofur and stands near him folding the doily. "It's suppose to look like that it's crochet." Bofur grabs onto Amelia's waist and pulls her against him.

"Oh it's a wonderful game too, if you have the balls for it." He whispers to her.

"Oh my..." She blushes looking at his brown eyes.

"Come on lass, wanna have a tumble? It's been such a long time..."

Amelia looks at him blushing, he squeezes her ass and she squeaks before pushing away from him and walking out of the room. Amelia muttered something to herself out of annoyance, "My dear Amelia, what on earth is the matter?" He walks by her.

"What's the matter?" She follows him, "I'm surrounded by dwarves, what are they doing here!?"

"Oh I think they're a merry gathering once you get used to them." Amelia grabbed onto Gandalfs sleeve and pulled him along.

"I don't want to get used to them! The state of my kitchen, there's mud treading the carpet! They pillaged the pantry! I'm not even going to tell you what they've done in the bathroom, they've all but destroyed the plumbing. I don't understand what they're doing in my house!" Amelia rubbed her forehead, "Excuse me I'm sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?" She looked at Ori and then at the plate.

"Here you go Ori give to me." Fili grabbed it from him and began to throw the dishes to Kili, Amelia nearly died.

"Excuse me that's my mothers dishes! They're over 100 years old!"

Fili looked at her, "Don't worry, I'll handle you more gently." he winks at her and Amelia rubs her forehead.

She walked near the dining room hearing the utensils clash, "And can you not do that you'll blunt them!"

"Oh do you hear that lads? She says we'll blunt the knives."

_**"Blunt the knifes bend the forks."**_

_**"Smash the bottles and burn the corks."**_

_**"Chip the glasses and crack the plates... That's what Amelia Baggins hates!" She rolled her eyes as they began to sing. **_

_**"Cut the cloth, tread the fat. **_

_**Leave the bones on the bedroom mat.**_

_**Poor the milk on the pantry floor.**_

_**Splash the wine on every door.**_

_**Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl;**_

_**Pound them up with a thumping pole;**_

_**And when you've finished, if any are whole,**_

_**Send them down the hall to roll!**_

_**That's what Amelia Baggins hates!" **_

She ran into the dining room seeing all the plates neatly piled and in one piece. They all laughed at her and her cheeks turned red. "Did you see the look on her face..."

Amelia looked at Gandalf and then the laughter stopped as a hard knock sounded on her door.

"He's here..." Amelia turned to head to the front door, Gandalf followed her as well. But he opened the door and who stood there but a dwarf with long dark hair brushed back and braids lining both sides of his face and his beard was dark and short.

_Oh my... He's... Handsome._

Amelia blushed as he walked into the house, "Gandalf." He pauses "I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way twice. I wouldn't have found it at all, if it had not been for the mark on the door." He took off his cloak and hung it on the wall.

"Mark? There's no mark on that door, it was painted a week ago." Amelia walks into the front looking at Gandalf. "There is a mark I put it there myself. Amelia Baggins allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakensheild."

Thorin walked forward slowly, "So, this is the Hobbit, and a female at that." He looks down at her and he grabs her chin, she looks at his stormy eyes. "Tell Ms. Baggins, have you done much fighting?"

"Pardon me?"

"Axe or sword, what's your weapon of choice?"

"Well I do have some skills that conquer but I fail to see why that's relevant."

"Thought as much, she looks more like a grocer than a burglar." He lets go of her chin and Amelia frowns watching the group of them laugh and walk away.

She walked to her dining room listening to the lot of them chat.

"What news of the meeting, did they all come?"

"Aye, from all seven kingdoms."

"And what do the dwarves from the Iron Hills say, is Dain with us?"

Thorin paused looking at Dwalin.

"They will not come." Some of them sighed. "They say this quest is ours and ours alone. "

"You're going on a quest?" Amelia seemed interested.

"Amelia, my dear woman. Let us have a little more light." She nodded and left the dining room to get another candle.

"Far to the east, over ranges and rivers. Beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak." Amelia bends over Thorin to look at the map, "The lonely mountain."

Gloin begins to speak that it is time for them to do this quest.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as foretold. And the reign of the beast will end." Amelia having left the room walked back over, "Um, what beast?"

"Oh that will be a reference to Smaug the terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our time. Air born fire breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks. Extremely fond of precious metals-"

"Yes I know what a dragon is." Amelia looked at Bofur.

"The pass will be difficult enough with an army behind us but we number just 13, and not 13 of the best nor brightest."

"Who are you calling a nitwit." They all began yelling.

"We may be few in numbers, but we're fighters. All of us, to the last dwarf!" Fili speaks out.

"And you forget we have a wizard in our company, Gandalf would have killed hundreds of dragon in his time." Kili smiles excitedly.

Amelia wanted to laugh, _oh yes Gandalf speak of your dragon killing... And your fireworks._

"Oh well now, I wouldn't say-what?"

"Well how many dragons have you killed?" Dori asks. Gandalf coughs a little not saying a word.

"Come on give us a number!" Dori yells out.

Then the whole table becomes loud and annoying. Amelia shakes her head. _How much more can I take?_

"No, wait-please, please." Amelia tried to speak.

"Enough!" Thorin stands up "If we have read these signs do you think others would have read them too. Rumors have begun to spread, the dragon Smaug has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look east to the mountain accessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people lie unprotected. Do we will claim what is rightfully ours, or do we take this chance to take back Erebor!" They all began to cheer excitedly.

"You forget the front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain."

"That my dear Balin is not entirely true. " Gandalf produces a key in his hand.

"How did you come by this?" Thorin stared at the key. Amelia also looked at the key.

"It was given to me by your father. By Thrain, for safe keeping. It is yours now." Gandalf hands over the key, Thorin takes the key looking at it in wonder. Amelia looked at the rest of them, she didn't know what to say.

"If there is a key, then there must be a door." Fili looks at Thorin.

Gandalf nods and points to the map. "These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls."

"There's another way in." Kili smiles and pats Filis shoulder.

"Well if we can find it but dwarf doors are invisible when closed." Gandalf sighs. "The answer lies somewhere hidden in this map and I do not have the skill to find it but there are others in middle earth who can."

"The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage." Gandalf looks over at Amelia and she looks at him,_ what are you looking at me for? _

"But if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done." Gandalf finished talking.

"That's why we need a burglar..." Ori pointed and Amelia could swear it was at her. She walked over to the table looking at the map. "Hm and a good one too, an expert I'd imagine."

"And are you?" Oin looks at Amelia.

She looked up seeing all of them looking at her, Amelia was afraid of where this was going. "Am I what?"

"She says she's an expert." Oin yells out.

Then it dawned on her, it was her they were referring too. "Me, no no no no. I-I'm not a burglar, I've never stolen a thing in my life."

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Ms. Baggins, she's hardly burglar material."

Amelia nodded in agreement. _Yes I'm no burglar, what on earth is Gandalf planning?_

"Aye, the world is no place for pretty folk who can't fight nor fend for themselves." _Yes! _Amelia thought, _I agree with you Dwalin! _

They began to argue amongst themselves, causing more noise and then Gandalf stood tall and darkness filled the room. "Enough! If I say Amelia Baggins is a burglar then a burglar she is." Amelia was shocked, Gandalf is scary when mad. "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet, in fact they can pass unseen by most if they choose and while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of a dwarf, the scent of a hobbit is all but unknown to him which gives us a distinct advantage." He looks at Thorin, "You've asked me to find the 14th member of this company and I have chosen Ms. Baggins. There's a lot more to her than appearances suggest, and she's got a great deal to offer than any of you would know. Including herself."

She looked at Gandalf, "Oh aye, I bet she does." Bofur winked at her causing her to blush. Gandalf looked at Thorin, "You must trust me on this..."

"Very well, we will do it your way."

"What no-"

"Give her the contract."

"Please." Amelia wanted to beg no, there's no way she could survive and against a dragon! She's just a hobbit!

Balin stands up looking at Amelia, "Just the usual summary about pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth." Thorin shoves the contract into Amelia's breasts "Funeral arrangements!?" She wasn't sure if she was going to be taking this well, none the less she opened the contract and began to read walking back and forth.

"Hoo, terms... Cash on delivery, up to but not exceeding fourteenth of total profit if any. Seems fair." She pauses as she continues to read, "Uh present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained..." She mumbles a few words, "Laceration... Incineration?" She reads more than looks at the group of dwarves, "Incineration?"

"Oh Aye, he'll melt the skin off your bones in the blink of an eye." _Oh boy... Calm down Amelia, it's okay it's okay... INCINERATION!_

"You alright Lass?"

"I feel a bit faint..." She breathes a few times trying to calm herself down.

"Think furnace with wings." Bofur looks at her.

"I-I need air.."

"Flash of light, searing pain and poof! You're nothing more than a pile of ash."

Amelia stands there for a moment looking at Bofur and then away her mind swimming with tonnes of thoughts, _I could die... Searing pain.. Well then Amelia? _

"Nope." Amelia turned fainting on the floor.

Gandalf sat her in a chair and gave her a cup of tea, "I'll be alright just let me sit quietly for a moment..." She held onto her tea cup tightly.

"You've been sitting quietly for far too long. Tell me when did doilies and your mothers dishes become so important to you. I remember a young hobbit who was always running off in search of elves and wolves in the woods. Stay out late and come home after dark trailing mud and twigs and fireflies. A young hobbit who have liked nothing better than to find out what was beyond the boarders of the shire. The world is not in your books and maps, it's out there."

Amelia looked at the window, she has always wondered, and that was the Took part of her. "I can't just go running off into the blue, I am a Baggins, of Bag End."

"You are also a Took!"

Amelia rolled her eyes, this was far beyond stressing.

"Did you know your great great great great uncle Bulrorer Took was so large he could ride a real horse."

"Yes." She nodded her head.

"Well he could! In the battle of green fields he charged the goblin ranks and he swung his club so hard he knocked the goblins head clean off and it sailed a hundred yards and went down a rabbit hole. And thus the battle was won and the game of golf invented at the same time."

Amelia smiled and laughed softly, "I do believe you made that up."

Gandalf sits down in front of her, "Well, all good stories deserve embellishment. You'll have a tale or two of your own when you come back."

She looked at her tea, did she want reassurance? Surely you couldn't promise someone the safety of their life, even still she looked at Gandalf, "Can you promise that I will come back?"

He paused for a moment looking at her, "No... And if you do you will not be the same." Then she knew, she couldn't. Even though the Took part of her was screaming for adventure the Baggins part of her wanted to stay in her warm Hobbit hole and never leave.

"That's what I thought." She stood up, "I'm sorry Gandalf I can't sign this... You've got the wrong Hobbit." Amelia goes to walk away down her halls, her heart racing fast in her chest. Why did she feel bad? She saw some of the dwarves as she walked, she couldn't look them in the eye. She walked into one of the rooms and sat down, she leaned her head against the post. What was she thinking? That she would even possibly survive on something like this? She sat there and then started to here them sing.

_**Far over the misty mountains cold.**_

_**To dungeons deep, and caverns old.**_

_**We must away ere break of day.**_

_**To find our long forgotten gold.**_

_**The pines were roaring on the height.**_

_**The winds were moaning in the night.**_

_**The fire was red, it flaming spread.**_

_**The trees like torches blazed with light. **_

Amelia sat there listening as the song ended. A melody that held such promise, held such wonder and for some reason it made her sad.

_Maybe I should go? I should be so selfish, they need me and I should help them... Well maybe they need me... Thorin doesn't seem to happy about the choice Gandalf has made._ Amelia shook her head running her fingers through her hair, her green eyes stared at the floor.

She sat there and when it was getting late she stood up and walked to her bedroom, but when she got there she saw Fili leaning against the frame.

"What could you possibly want at this hour?" Amelia walked by him into her bedroom.

He stood there watching her from the doorway, "Loyalty, honor and a willing heart. We can ask no more than that." She turned to look at him.

"What on middle earth do you mean?"

He walked into her bedroom and strode towards her, "If you're loyal, honorable and have a willing heart then what is stopping you from coming with us?" Amelia looked up at him, "You wouldn't understand... The idea terrifies me, but also it excites me."

She looks up at him, "A part of me doesn't want to leave the Shire, it's the only home I've ever known and the thought of leaving it..."

"Do you not also think that we are frightened. We may be fighters, but we long for a home. I miss Erebor and what life used to be like."

Amelia sits down on her bed, "Besides Thorin doesn't seem to thrilled with me." Fili walks over and sits down on the bed with her.

"Uncle... Has had a hard life, I still do not understand him."

"I am truly sorry... That your home was taken from you." She smiles at him, "I do not know what I would do if I ever had my home taken from me."

Fili looked at her, "I hope that it will never happen to you Amelia." She nodded.

"You should get some sleep Fili."

He looked down at her grabbing her chin between his fingers.

"I'm not really tired."

"O-oh... Well I am. You dwarves see to take a lot out of me." She blushed looking at him, his grey blue eyes looking at her.

He bend down and kissed her lips softly, Amelia blushed her stomach felt weird and his lips felt soft. She had never been advanced like this before, he pulled away looking at her. Amelia looked at him her lips red and her cheeks flushed, _hey what have you got to lose? _

She grabbed onto his vest and pulled him against her lips, Fili groaned as his hands ran along her sides. He grabbed onto her and pushed her down on the bed, his hands slowly trailed up her dress. Amelia moaned touching his jaw, she arched her neck letting his lips press against her pulse. She cried out when he reached her cunt, Fili looked down at her. She felt his fingers move the fabric aside, his fingers running up and down her slit. Her fingers ran along his features, "Tell me you want me..."

"Fili." She gasped feeling his fingers push inside her tight cavern. He groaned against her neck, "Its so hot..."

Amelia squirmed underneath him, "Tell me you want me..."

"I want you Fili..." He smiled pulling his fingers out of her and sucking them. He kisses her deeply before pulling away, "Good night Amelia." She watched him walk out of her room, Amelia laid there... _That... I can't believe him! _

Her body was hot and achy, she groaned and yelled into her pillow. She got up and went into her kitchen, some of them already settled into bed, while others were still up. Still she walked and filled up a glass of water, she walked over to Fili who was standing with Bofur, Kili and Thorin.

Kili snickered at whatever Fili was telling him, he looked at her approach him, "Oh Amelia I was just-"

She threw the water on his face, she placed the cup down on the table and left the room.

"Brother did you not learn anything about a woman's wrath?"

"Apparently not."

"What did you do to her lad?"

"I had a little fun." Fili grins.

"Aye, that's not saying much about you is it. You've only been gone 3 minutes laddie." Bofur chuckles a little.

She laughed softly listening to them around the corner, she gasped feeling her body being pulled into her bedroom. "Seem to know your way around my house."

"You've made me wet, how do you expect to dry me?"

"You deserve it, not polite to leave a lady waiting." Fili laughed softly and touched her face, "Do you want release?"

"Yes.." Her voice was a whisper.

"Do you want me?"

"Yes..." It had been a long time for Amelia.

Fili kissed her as her pushed her into the bedroom and shut the door.

Amelia blushed looking down at the sleeping figure and couldn't believe that someone was with her. Normally she had slept alone and even when she had male suitors over they never felt inclined to stay the night. She pulled away from Fili and snuck out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

_I could use a cup of tea, after everything that's happened... I need it. _

She quietly began making some tea and she jumped when she heard the sound of creaking. She turned around seeing Bofur standing in the kitchen archway, "Oh... I-I'm sorry I-didn't wake you did I?" She whispered quietly.

"Oh no lass, I wasn't sleeping very well anyways. Are you making tea?"

"Yes, would you like some?" She smiled.

Bofur smiled, "Sure lass." Bofur sat down at the table and looked at her.

Amelia was surprised by his answer, "After what I just witnessed tonight, you actually like tea?"

"Not all the time but nice moments like these." Amelia blushed and as the kettle began to whistle she walked over and grabbed the kettle pouring the hot water in two cups.

"Oh!" She placed the kettle down, "Do you take sugar?" She walked over to the cubbies looking for the sugar.

"Yes I do lass."

Amelia froze hearing how close he sounded and she turned seeing him standing right behind her. She blushed seeing no escape, "Bofur...the sugar." She paused looking up at him, her cheeks red and flushed. "It's-up-"

"Forget the sugar, you're more than sweet enough." He pinned her against the counter, Amelia's heart began to race in her chest. This was new and this was exciting but also scaring her to death.

"Bofur." She whispered almost a plead.

He bent his head down and kissed her passionately, his hands running along her soft curves. Amelia moaned softly as Bofur picked her up siting her on the table. Some fruit rolled off the table and dishes clanked. Bofur pulled Amelia tight against him and his arm wrapping around her waist while his other hand cupped her face. Amelia clawed at his back moaning loudly against his lips.

"Feisty one aren't you?" Bofurs lips felt hot and soft against hers.

She ran her hands along his chest as she began pushing off his clothing, heaps of it fell to the floor making noise. Bofur groaned as he began to peel off her house coat throwing it onto the floor with the rest of it.

"W-what if we're too loud?" Amelia blushes feeling a hand cover her mouth.

"You won't be..." He pushed her down onto the table roughly. "Do you like this?" Amelia moaned into his hand as pleasure coursed through her body. "Do you like being taken here in your kitchen?"

Amelia groaned swiveling her hips against his crotch, "Off..." She demanded pulling at his sleeper.

Bofur chuckled and slipped off his sleeper letting it fall to the floor. He pulled at her hips bringing her closer to edge of the table.

"Mhmm." Bofur ran his fingers along her slit, "you're soaking lass..." He bent down kissing her deeply before sliding his cock into her hot cavern.

"Bofur." Her voice echoed through the house.

When she woke the next morning she left her bedroom and silence took the house. She walked through, "Hello?" She called out but no answer came, everything looked normal. Her house was clean like there had been no sign of the dwarves. She laughs and smiles everything was back to normal yes indeed! She walked into the front room near the fireplace, and when she looked down she saw the contract. Amelia stared at it for a moment, and looked out her window. _So what will it be Amelia? You may be a Baggins but... You're a Took! _

She stared out her window for a moment and then like that she rushed around her house grabbing her knapsack and filling it with things and clothes she needed. She changes into her pants, white shirt and suede coat which was a dark purple. Amelia grabbed the contract and ran out her door running down the pathways and jumping over fences. Her heart was beating fast in her chest, the Took part of her had won. The contract blew wildly in the wind as she ran to the boarder of the shire, "Hey, Ms. Amelia. Where are you off too?"

"Can't stop I'm already late!" She yelled as she passed one of the hobbits.

"Late for what?" The hobbit yelled back.

"I'm going on an adventure!" She smiled running out of The Shire.

And she ran and ran, Amelia was wondering if she was ever going to run into them, then she saw a bunch of them all riding on horses.

"Wait! Wait!" She yelled out as she neared them, "I signed it!" She smiles walking over to Balin and handing him the contract. He grabs it from her looking at the signature, "Everything appears to be in order, welcome Master Baggins to Thorin Oakensheild." He winked at her and she smiled. The group laughed and they sounded happy.

"Give her a pony." Thorins voice sounded sarcastic.

Amelia blushed, "No no no, that won't be necessary, I can- I'm sure I can keep up on foot here, I've had my share of walking holidays even as far as -" she got grabbed by two hands that hoisted her up onto a pony, she seemed skeptical of being on the pony and she stared a the reins.

"Come on Nori pay up!" The sound of a coin purse could be heard and Oin laughing, "Whats that about?" Amelia looks at Gandalf.

"Oh they took wagers, on whether or not you would turn up. Most of them bet that you wouldn't."

"And what did you think?" A coin purse got thrown to Gandalf and he laughed, "My dear Amelia, I never doubted you for a second." She began to sneeze and rubbing her nose. "Ooh all this horse hair, I'm having a reaction." Amelia searches her pockets, "Wait, wait. Stop, stop. We have to turn around." She holds up her hand.

"What on earth is the matter?" Gandalf looks at her.

"I forgot my handkerchief." She groans checking her pockets.

"Here." She looked over at Bofur seeing him rip some material off his clothes. "Use this." He throws it to her, she grabs it and looks at him a bit disgusted at first but then smiles and opens her coat shoving the material between her wrapped breasts under her white shirt. Bofur eyes her, a look of want crossed his eyes.

"Move on." They all laugh continuing to move forward.

"You'll have to manage without pocket handkerchiefs and a good many other things Amelia Baggins before we reach our journeys end. You were born to the rolling hills and cool rivers of The Shire, but home is now behind you. The world is ahead." And they traveled and traveled. The world was beautiful outside of the shire, tall mountains, green rolling hills.

Finally they had reached a destination to camp for the night. Amelia laid there, but all the snoring was causing her to not sleep, she sat up and looked around. Then she stood up, stretched and walked over to the pony, "Hello girl, who's a good girl?" She pulls out an apple and looks around her, "This is our little secret Myrtle, you must tell no one, Sh Sh." She feeds the apple to the pony smiling and giggling.

A loud shriek echoes through the night sky, Amelia looks frightened for a moment. "What was that?" She walks over to Fili, Kili and Thorin.

"Orcs..." Kili has a serious look on his face, as the shriek sounds through the skies again.

"Orcs?" She moves quickly over to them.

"Throat cutters, they'll be dozens of them out there. The low lands are crawling with them." She looks at Fili.

"They strike in the wee small hours when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet no screams, just lots of blood." Amelia looks to Kili.

"Oh don't worry I'll protect you." Fili winks at her before she looks out to the night sky. Then the sound of snickering could be heard.

"You think that's funny?" Amelia looks over at Thorin. "You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?"

"We didn't mean anything by it." Kili look scolded.

"No you didn't, you know nothing of the world." His voice was cold and distant.

Balin walks over to Fili and Kili, "Don't mind him laddie, Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs." They both fall silent looking over at their uncle. "After the dragon took the lonely mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first. Moria had been taken by legions of orcs, lead by the most vial of all their race... Azog the Defiler. He had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin." Amelia watches Balin tell his story occasionally looking over at Thorin, listening to every word. "He began by beheading the king. Thrain, Thorins father was driven mad by grief, he went missing. Taken prisoner or killed we did not know. We were leaderless, defeat and death were upon us. That is when I saw him." Balin looks over to Thorin, "A young dwarf prince facing down the pale Orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe, his armour bent. Wielding nothing but a broken branch as a shield, Azog the Defiler learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied, and drove the orcs back and our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast nor song that night, for our dead were beyond count of grief. We few had survived, and I thought to myself then there is one I could follow. There is one, I could call king." He looked over to Thorin and Amelia looked seeing everyone standing and looking at him.

"And the pale Orc..." Balin looked at Amelia, "What happened to him?" She asked.

"He slunk back into the hole from whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago." Thorin spoke as he walked by Amelia, but she saw Balin look at Gandalf, and when she looked, Gandalf seemed to have a look on his face that didn't hold much promise.

The others went to lay down, Amelia couldn't sleep though, a part of her was not sure what was going to happen. Bofur walked over to her and sat down beside her, "Something troubling you lass?"

"I'm not sure, I'm not really used to sleeping out here in the cold...and on the ground."

"Aye, you'll get used to it after a while."

"I don't think I'll ever get used to it Bofur." She sighed running her fingers through her hair.

She looked over at Bofur and blushed, he smiled a lot which was nice, Thorin always looked so cold and distant.

"Whatcha looking at Lass."

"Huh? O-oh nothing... It's just nice seeing someone have a smile on their face."

"Perhaps you'd like me to put a smile on yours lass?" She blushes looking at him, "I-I don't know..." She stood up walking near the ponies, she felt the cool air brush against her face. Amelia blushes feeling Bofur walk up behind her, she turned to look at him, his hands cupping her face as he began to kiss her slowly at first.

"Can't seem to get enough of me?"

"Come here." He deepens the kiss and then rubs the tip of his nose along hers. She runs her hands along his moaning lightly against him.

He looks down at her with lust clouding his eyes, Amelia grabs onto his hand and walks over to her bedroll. His lips crash against hers as he lays her down, Amelia blushes as his hands peel off her clothing inch by inch. Bofur looks down at her naked form, "You're beautiful lass..."

"I-I don't think so..."

"You are."

Bofur cupped one of her breasts in his hand and squeezed it. "Perfect fit..."

Amelia moaned into the night air, Bofur bent down and began to kiss her again as Amelia began to slide off his clothing eagerly. When all his clothes were removed he pressed against her, his hand cupping the back of her neck as he deepened the kiss. Her nails trailed along his chest causing him to moan out and she could feel his cock pressing against her. Bofur pulled away to look at her, Amelia reached her hand up pulling off his hat. She giggles seeing how messy his hair is. Her fingers touch his braids, Bofur smiles and bends down to capture her lips again as he pushes forward into her moist cunt. Amelia moans against his lips as he begins to thrust slowly at first and she lifts her legs up wrapping them around his waist. Bofur moans running his hands along her sides to her hips, his fingers digging into her.

"Bofur." She moaned out, her core aching as he pulled out and thrust back into her.

"Sh lass, or else they'll hear you..."

"I-I can't help it..." She latched onto him as he upped his pace.

"Cum for me..." He whispered into her ear, his voice drove her mad with want and need. She wanted to feel closer, but it was as close as they would be. Amelia cried out feeling her walls clamp hard around his cock as she came. Bofur growled in his chest and touched her face, Amelia moaned feeling a warmth spread through her. Bofur collapsed on top of her kissing her neck slowly, "You feel amazing lass."

"And you Bofur..." He moved off of her and began putting his sleeper back on, Amelia grabbed her panties and slipped them on along with her wrap for her chest and then her shirt. Bofur crawled back under the covers and pulled her against him. "See you in the morning."

"Good night." She rested against his chest before letting sleep take her.

The next morning was awful, when they had set out the day was beautiful and then it turned sour, it started to pour down in torrents of rain. Amelia groaned feeling how soaked she was, should have invested in a cloak... They still continued through the woods, Amelia giggled looking at Bofur who was trying to smoke his pipe but looked upset at the fact that he couldn't. He looked over at her and winked while still trying to get something out of his pipe.

"Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori sounded annoyed, at least he had a cloak!

"It is raining Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world you should find yourself another wizard."

"Are they any?" Amelia begins to speak.

"What?"

"Other wizards?" She finishes.

"There are five of us, the greatest of our order is Saruman the white. Then there are the two blues's though I've quite forgotten their names." Gandalf looks behind at Amelia.

"And who is the fifth?"

"Oh that would be Radagast the brown."

"Is he a great wizard or is he more like you?" Amelia giggled a little at the answer.

"I think he's a very great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the east and a good thing too, for always evil will look to find a foothold in this world." Amelia nods. And they continued to travel through the woods. Eventually the sun came out stopping the rain, her clothes dried as they traveled. Bofur occasionally looked over at Amelia causing her to blush. Fili fumed looking at Bofur. And then they reached a place to stop and camp.

"We camp here for the night. Fili, Kili look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them." Thorin ordered about and then got off his pony. Amelia jumped off looking towards the ruined house.

"A farmer and his wife used to live here." Gandalf spoke softly.

"Oin, Gloin, get a fire going."

Amelia walked over hear the house, "I think it would be wiser to move on." Gandalf approaches Thorin. "We could make for the hidden valley."

"I've told you already, I will NOT go near that place." He walks by Gandalf.

"Why not? The elves could help us, we could get food, rest, advice."

"I do not need their advice." Thorin looks up at Gandalf.

"We have a map that we cannot read, Lord Elrond could help us."

"Help? Dragon attacks Erebor, what help came from the elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our scared holes, the elves looked on and did nothing. You ask me to seek out the very people that betrayed my grandfather, betrayed my father."

"You are neither of them. I did not give you that map and key for you to hold onto the past!" Gandalf was starting to sound angry.

"I did not know that they were yours to keep." Thorin glared at Gandalf. He shook his head walking away from Thorin, Amelia saw Gandalf approach them, thought he did not look happy. "Everything alright? Gandalf where are you going? "

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense."

"And whose that?" Amelia watches him walk away.

"Myself! Ms. Baggins. I've had enough of dwarves for one day."

"Come on Bombur we're hungry." Amelia looked over at Thorin who didn't look too happy.

"Is he coming back?" Amelia turned to Balin.

When nighttime came Amelia stared out into the darkness, "He's been gone a long time."

"Who?" Bofur asked.

"Gandalf."

"He's a wizard, he does as he chooses. Here do us a favor take these to the lads." Amelia grabs the bowl and as she turns to leave Bofur smacks her ass causing her to jump.

"Stop it, you've had plenty." Bofur says to Bombur.

Amelia walks away to go find Fili and Kili, she walks into the woods and finds the two of them staring at the ponies. She walks between them and offering the bowls but still they don't look. "What's the matter?" She looks at them.

"We're suppose to be looking after the ponies." Kili says.

"Only we've encountered a slight problem..."

"We had sixteen..." Kili looks at Amelia.

"Now there's fourteen."

Kili walks through looking at the ponies, "Daisy and Bungo are missing."

"Well that's not good...and that is not good at all, shouldn't we tell Thorin?" She points to the broken tree.

"Uh no, lets not worry him. As our official burglar, we thought you might like to look into it."

"Well uh...look-something big up rooted these trees.

"That was our thinking." Kili walks with her.

"Something really big, and possible quite dangerous."

"Hey there's a light!" Fili looks over to right, and Amelia looks where he's looking. "Over here." He motions to Kili.

"Stay down." Amelia sets down the bowls on the tree log looking into the distant. They hear talking in the distant, the voices sounded off and not human.

"What is it?" She looks at Fili.

"Trolls." Kili and fili jump over the log leaving Amelia behind, she jumps over to follow but then turns back to grab the soup bowls. She follows after them as quickly as she can, she sees a troll and hides behind a tree. Amelia looks seeing a troll walking with two ponies. "He's got Myrtle and Minsey. I think they're going to eat them we have to do something."

"Yes, you should. Mountain trolls are slow and stupid and you're so small they'll never see you." Kili looks at Amelia.

"No, no."

"It's perfectly safe we'll be right behind you." He nods and smiles.

Fili grabs onto her, "If you run into trouble, hoot twice like a barn owl and once like a brown owl." Fili grabs the bowls from her handing one off to his brother. Fili and Kili both kiss her on the cheek before shoving her out into the open, "Hoot twice like a barn owl... Hoot twice like a brown..." _You fool! You don't know how to hoot like any owl at all! _"Are you sure this is a good idea..." But when she looked behind her they were gone... She took a deep breath and followed the light.

"Mutton yesterday, mutton today. And blimey if it don't look like mutton again tomorrow."

"Quit your griping, these ain't sheep. These is west nads."

"I don't like horse, I never had, not enough fat on 'em."

Amelia sees the horses not really paying attention to what they are saying. She sneaks by the trees trying to get near the horses.

"Ah coooo!"

"Well that's lovely that is, a floater."

"Might improve the flavor." Amelia cringed feeling sick to her stomach, she hasn't eaten anything yet.

"Ah there's more where that came from!"

"Oh no you don't!"

"Oooh my nose!"

"Sit down!" She continued to sneak around the trolls trying to get to the horses. A real burglar would have gone in already freed the horses, and stolen a bunch of things without even getting noticed! But she was not one of those people. And did Fili and Kili think kissing me was going to get the job done faster or that I would forgive them both for left me to rot...

She reached the horses trying to untie the rope by with her small hands she couldn't, she looked over seeing one of the trolls had a knife.

If I could get that then I could free the horses...

"Are you gonna gut these next? I like the stinky farts." Amelia hid for a moment.

"I said sit down!" The one troll cried out in pain.

"I'm starving! Are we having horse tonight or what?" She continued to pull at the rope. _Why must this be so thick! I hate you Fili and Kili!_

She crawled over near the one troll trying to grab his knife. Amelia froze when his hand reached out to grab something. Then she got up behind him to grab his knife, she flinched when he moved and then she tried again but he stood up to scratch his ass, she blushed looking away. _No this is not happening to you Amelia... No it's not..._

Then she tried again, "flesh I need flesh!" Then she was grabbed by the troll and blown on, Amelia gasped.

"Ah blimey! Burt, burt! What's come out of me hooter! It's got arms and legs and everything!"

"What is it?"

"I don't know, but I don't like the way it riddles around!" Amelia felt herself being dropped onto the ground, she groaned getting up and brushing herself up.

"What are you then? An oversized squabble?" One troll points a knife at Amelia.

"I'm a bur- hobbit."

"A burahobbit?"

"Can we cook her?"

"We can try." The one troll tries to grab Amelia but she ducks getting out of the way.

"She wouldn't make more than a mouthful, not when shes skin and bones!" She gasped being hit with the ladle.

"Perhaps there's more Burahobbits around these parts, might be enough for a pie." She gets shoved and groans.

That's it you're dead Amelia.

"Grab her!"

"She's too quick!" Amelia runs under one of the trolls avoiding him. Then she screams being picked up by her feet.

"Are they many more of you little fellas then?"

"Nope." Amelia shook her head.

"She's lying!"

"I'm not lying!" Amelia yelled out. All the blood was rushing to her head. "Hold her toes over the fire!"

"No!"

"Make her squeal!"

Then Amelia heard a noise, and one of the trolls howled in pain.

"Drop her!" Kili yelled loudly.

"You what?"

"I said drop her!" Amelia screamed as she got thrown in the air towards Kili. She groaned as she landed on top of him. "I've never been so happy to see you." She smiles kissing him out of gratitude and then standing up. Then the others came running out screaming and attacking the trolls, Amelia pulled Kili up to allow him to fight and runs over to the horses trying to free them but then grabs the knife and begins to cut the rope and then opens the door freeing the ponies. Unfortunately one of the trolls sees her and grabs onto her, "Amelia!" Kili runs forward but Thorin stops him. Her arms and legs all being held. Amelia looked at the group of dwarves.

"Lay down your arms, or we'll rip hers off." Amelia's heart was beating hard in her chest. She looked at Thorin, _please ... _She mouthed the word.

Thorin looked at her shoving his sword into the ground the others threw their weapons on the ground. Then they stripped all the dwarves of their clothing. Except for their sleepers, some they threw in sacks while others they tied around a spit.

"It's hot it's hot it's hot!" They yelled out. Amelia laid in a sack her head sticking out.

"Why we cooking em? Why not set on em and squish them into jelly."

"They should be salted and grilled."

"Is this really necessary?" One of the dwarves asked.

"Oh that sounds quiet nice."

"Never mind the seasoning, we ain't got all night. Dawn ain't far away, lets get a move on. I don't fancy being turned to stone." Then it hit her. _I could abide time! _

"Wait! You are making a terrible mistake."

"You can't reason with them their half wits." Dori yells out.

"Wait... What does that make us?" Bofur yells back.

Amelia stood up and hopped over to the trolls, "I meant with the uh- the seasoning."

"What about the seasoning?" The one troll walks over to her.

"Well have you smelt them? You're going to need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up."

"What!? Traitor!" Some of the dwarves yelled out.

"What do you know about cooking dwarf?"

"Shut up! Let the fluraburghobbit talk." The troll bent down to look at her.

She smiled, "The secret to cooking dwarf is um-"

"Yes?"

"Come on..."

"Is uh-yes yes!" She was thinking as fast as she could!

"The secret is...Toooo... Skin them first!" The lot of them yelled at her, she was never going to hear the end of this from them.

"Tom, get me my carving knife..."

The dwarves yelled at Amelia, did they honestly think that she would sell them over like that!

"What a load of rubbish! I've eaten plenty with their skin on. Scarf em I say, boots and all." Amelia looked seeing Gandalf sneak by one of the rocks. _He's here! I've never been so happy to see him in my life! _

"He's right, nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf!" The troll grabs onto Bombur dangling him above his mouth.

"Nice and crunchy."

"N-not that one h-he's infected."

"He's what?" The trolls look at her.

"Yeah he's got worms in his... Tubes." The troll drops Bombur onto the lot of them.

"I-in fact they all have, they're infested with parasites, its a terrible business! I wouldn't risk it. I really wouldn't."

"Parasites? Did she say parasites!?" Oin asks Kili.

"Yeah we don't have parasites!" Kili yelled out, Amelia rolled her eyes, she wanted to hurt Kili and the lot of them. Didn't they know what she was doing? Then the arguing stopped and their answers changed.

"I got parasites as big as my arm!" Oin yelled.

"I got one of the biggest parasites!" Kili yelled out.

"Yes I'm riddled with them!" They all spoke on the spit.

"What would you have us do then? Let em all go?" The trolls looked at her.

"Well..." She was beginning to nod her head.

"You think I don't know what you're up too? This little ferret is taking us for fools.

"Ferret?" Amelia sounds insulted.

"Dawn will take you all!" A voice bellows out.

"Who's that?"

"No idea..."

"Can we eat him too?"

Gandalf slams his staff down cracking the rock letting the sun shine through, the trolls groan and hiss as they begin to turn to stone. Amelia looks at the troll then back at Gandalf, the dwarves look at her and all begin to cheer.

"Ooh get your foot outta my back!" Dwalin groans out. She helps the lot of them off the spit and some of them back into their armour.

Amelia followed the dwarves and Gandalf to a cave, the stench was too much so she ended up staying outside, with some of the other dwarves. It didn't take them long but Gandalf came out last, "Amelia."

"Hm?" She turned to look at Gandalf.

"Here this is about your size." Amelia looks at the sword and grabs onto it, she sighs, "I can't take this." Amelia holds out the sword to Gandalf.

"The blade is of elvish make which means it will glow blue when orcs or goblins are near by."

She looks behind her then back at Gandalf, "I-I have never used a sword in my life."

"And I hope you never have too, but if you do remember this..." Amelia looked up at him. "True courage is about knowing not when to take a life, but when to spare one." Amelias expression somewhat sad at Gandalf and she looks down at her sword. _Could I honestly take a life? But could I honestly spare one._

"Something's coming!" Thorin yells out.

"Gandalf..." Her voice sounds concerned.

"Stay together, hurry now!" Gandalf draws his sword and the dwarves run past Amelia, she pulls the sword from its sheath and looks at the blade before running and following the others.

"Fiend, Fire, Murder!" A voice yelled out. Through the bushes popped out a man dressed in a brown cloak, standing on a sleigh lead by rabbits. Amelia looked at the man for a moment. How odd...

"Radagast!" Gandalf puts his sword away, "Radagast the brown! What on earth are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you Gandalf, something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong..."

"Yes..."

He goes to speak but stops. And then tries again but stops, _Is this nutcase going to speak or what?_

"Just give me a minute, um... Ooh I had a thought and now I lost it. It was right there on the tip of my tongue... Oh it's not a thought at all." He sticks his tongue out, "Its a little stick insect." He grabs it from Gandalf. Amelia looks at the others, _well this is awkward..._

"The green wood is sick Gandalf. A darkness has fallen over it, nothing grows anymore. At least nothing good. The air is fowl with decay, the worst are the webs."

"Webs, what do you mean?"

"Spiders Gandalf, giant ones. Some kind of spawn of hongoliant, for I am not a wizard. I followed their trail...They came from Dol Guldur." Amelia saw Kili approach her but held her hand up as she listened

"Hm... Dol Guldur, but the old fortress is abandoned."

"No Gandalf...tis not.

A dark power dwells in there, such as I never felt before. It is the shadow of an ancient horror, one that can summon the spirits of the dead.

I saw him Gandalf from out of darkness. A necromancer have come." Amelia sat there listening to them._ A necromancer? _

"A necromancer are you sure?"

"That, is not from the world of the living."

Amelia went to look at what Radaghast was talking about, but Kili grabbed her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Oh Kili I wanted to thank you... For coming back for me. I would have been eaten if not for you."

"Oi! Why's he getting all the credit! I came too lass!" Bofur seem insulted.

"And so did I!" Fili yells out.

Amelia walks over to Thorin, "I wanted to thank you-"

"Don't." He didn't even look at her.

"D-don't?"

"It's fine, you don't need to thank me." She stood in front of him. Her eyes watching his face. He looked to the corner of his eye and caught hers for a moment. Her cheeks turned a deep red. _Oh my... God I want that man..._

A howl sounds echoing through the skies.

"Was that a wolf? Are there wolves out there?" Amelia asks.

"Wolves? No that is not a wolf..." Bofur looked out listening intently. Then the sound of a growl could be heard, a Warg ran down jumping on one of the dwarves. Thorin slashed it down and then another one jumped down and Kili shot it with an arrow and Dwalin finished it off.

"Warg scouts, which means an Orc pack is not far behind." Thorin spoke loudly.

"Orc pack?" Amelia didn't like the sound of that.

"Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin." Gandalf approached Thorin.

"No one."

"Who did you tell!" Gandalf was angry.

"No one I swear." He pauses, "What in Durins name is going on?"

"You are being hunted."

"We have to get out of here." Dwalin looked at everyone.

"We can't!" Ori came running in, "We have no ponies, they bolted."

_Oh just great! _Amelia groaned, but she was scared.

"I'll draw them off." Radaghast looks at Gandalf.

"These are Gunderban Wargs, they will out run you."

"These are Rustabell rabbits." Gandalf looks at Radaghast "I'd like to see them try."

Radaghast jumps on his sleigh leaving the dwarves and Amelia and Gandalf to leave the woods. They follow Gandalf into the fields, the sound of howls echo everywhere. "Come on!" Gandalf runs in front Amelia running behind him, they watch making sure not to get caught by the Wargs, running behind huge rocks, "Stay together." Gandalf starts running again as they all follow, he leads them through the field avoiding the Wargs as best as he can.

Then they hide behind a huge rock, but Ori almost doesn't stop. "Ori no! Get back." Thorin grabs onto him pulling him back behind the rock.

"Go, come on, come now quick!" Gandalf whispers motioning them to move.

"Where are you leading us?" Amelia hears as she runs by Thorin.

The group of them run and then hide once again behind some rocks, they all lay low. The sound of a Warg was above them. Bofur squished Amelia against the rock and she looked at Thorin motioning Kili to pull out an arrow, he moves out shooting the arrow into the Wargs head. It howls loudly in pain and falls down in front of them, Dwalin and a few others hacking the Orc to death. It screams could be heard over the field.

_Just great now I'm sure they'll find us... _Amelia shook her head. The howls sounded again but this time the sound of hoofs pounding the ground could be heard coming towards them.

"Move...move!" Gandalf yelled loudly running once again. The field was vast and wide, as they ran, soon they were hitting trees, the rocks became fewer and less.

"There they are!" Gloin pointed.

"Quickly this way!" Gandalf yelled, the dwarves followed him once again. They could see the Wargs with the orcs on a hill.

"There's more coming!" Kili yelled.

"Kili!" Thorin yelled.

"We're surrounded!" Fili yelled out looking at Thorin, his sword tight in his hand. Amelia shook but held tightly onto her sword, "Where's Gandalf!?" One dwarf asked.

"He's abandoned us!" Dwalin spoke as they began to huddle together, Amelia stood behind Bofur.

"Hold your ground!" Thorin held his sword.

"This way you fools!" They all look behind seeing Gandalf appear out of nowhere.

"Come on move!"

"Quickly all of you! Move!" The dwarves ran towards the rocks and one by one they slide down into the hole, huddling away front the entrance. Amelia stuck close to Bofur but helped any of the dwarves that came sliding down. Then the sound of a horn could be heard, they all looked up hearing slaughtering noises and an Orc body came sliding down, everyone backed away. Gandalf poked the body but it was dead. Thorin walked over and pulled the arrow out of its chest, "Elves." He looked at Gandalf.

"I don't see where the pathway leads, do we follow it or no?" Dwalin asks.

"Follow it of course!" Bofur speaks and begins to walk along with everyone else.

"I think that would be wise."

They walked through the small space squeezing through the cracks, and then after a few moment they reach a big opening showing a beautiful view of architect, waterfalls and high rocks. Amelia couldn't believe her eyes, it's so beautiful.

"The valley of Enoladis, in common tongue it's known as another name." Gandalf walks in front of Amelia.

"Rivendell." She answers.

"Here lies the last homely house, east of the sea." Gandalf smiles.

"This was your plan all along." Thorin approaches Gandalf. He looks down at him, "to seek refuge with our enemy."

"You have no enemies here Thorin Oakensheild, the only ill will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself." Amelia looks over at Thorin.

"You think the elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us."

"Of course they will, but we have questions that need to be answered." Thorin sighs looking down, "If we are to be successful this will need to be handled with tact, and respect and no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me." They travel along the valley side walking down to the entrance to Rivendell. They cross a bridge with two tall statues leading onto a platform, round and made of stone. A series of stairs leading up to the buildings. Amelia had never been to Rivendell and the sight was breath taking... She could stay here forever... Maybe she should.

An elf with long brown hair approached down the stairs, "Ah friend..."

**(Speaking in elvish...) "We heard you crossed into the valley**. "

"I must speak with Lord Elrond."

"My lord Elrond is not here."

"Not here? Where is he?" The sound of a horn could be heard. Amelia looked seeing a group of horses, she felt herself being grabbed and shoved in the huddle with them. Paranoid, even worse than me. The horses surrounded them, then they all suddenly stopped.

"Gandalf!" Lord Elrond spoke getting off his horse.

"Lord Elrond. **My friend!**" He bowed his head.

**(Elvish) "Where have you been?"** Gandalf asks.

**(Elvish) "We've been hunting a pack of orcs that's came up from the south. We slew a number near the hidden pass." **He hugs Gandalf.

"Strange for orcs to come so close to our boarders. Something, or someone has drawn them near."

"Ah that may have been us." Lord Elrond looks at the dwarves, Thorin approaches Lord Elrond. "

"Welcome Thorin son of Thrain."

"I do not believe we have met."

"You have your grandfathers bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain."

"Strange, he made no mention of you." Thorin voice sounded cold.

Lord Elrond speaks in elvish.

"What is he saying, does he offer us insults!" Gloin asks accusingly.

"No master Gloin he is offering you food." Amelia looks at the lot of them, talking like having food was an issue. "Uh well...in that case lead on."

They get taken up the stairs to a grand table, they all at down and look at the questionable food.

"Try it, just a mouthful." Dori talks with Ori. "I don't like green food."

"Where's the meat?" Dwalin asks looking at his salad.

"Have they got any chips?" Ori asks.

"This is Orcist the goblin cleaver, a famous blade. Forged by the high elves of the west my kin. May it serve you well."

"And this is Glamdring, the foe hammer. Sword of the king of Gondolin."

Amelia looks down at her sword, "I wouldn't bother lass. Swords are named for their great deeds they do in war." Amelia looks at Balin, "What are you saying, my sword hasn't seen battle?"

"No I'm sure it's a sword...more of a letter opener really." Amelia looks at her sword. A letter opener... How comforting.

"How did you come by these?"

"We found them in a troll hoard on the great east road. Shortly before we were ambushed by orcs."

"And what were you doing on the great east road?"

The nighttime came and when they went to speak with Lord Elrond about the map, Amelia was allowed to come along.

"Our business is no concern of elves."

"For goodness sakes, Thorin show him the map." Gandalf looks at him.

"It is the legacy of my people, it is mine to protect. As our its secrets."

"Save me from the stubbornness of dwarves, your pride will be your downfall. You stand here in the presence of one of the few in middle earth who can read that map. Show it to Lord Elrond!" Amelia stands in the silence of it all, she looks over at Thorin.

He reaches into his pocket grabbing the map, "Thorin no..." Balin tires to stop him. He walks forward handing Lord Elrond the map, "Erebor, what is your interest in this map?"

"It's namely academic, as you know this sort of artifact sometimes contains hidden text." Gandalf looks at Thorin, and he looks grateful for him speaking for him. "You still read ancient dwarvish, do you not?"

"Moon runes, of course it is." Gandalf speaks the language in common.

"In this case it is true, Moon runes can only be read by the light of a moon of the same shape, and season the day on which they were written."

"Can you read them?" Thorin sounded kind for once. And Lord Elrond lead them out onto a platform with a slated piece of crystal lying out on the end, water fell from the top down into the river. It was beautiful he walked forward laying the map on the slate.

"These runes were written on a midsummers eve. By the light of a crescent moon nearly 200 years ago, it would seem you were meant to come to Rivendell, fate is with you Thorin Okenshield. The same moon shines upon us tonight."

The clouds move revealing a crescent moon, Amelia looks up, she had never seen such a beautiful sight before.

"Stand by the grey stone when the thrush knocks, and the setting sun with the last light of Durins day, will shine upon the keyhole." Lord Elrond looked down at the map.

"Durins day?" Amelia asks Balin.

"It is the start of the dwarves new year, when the last moon of autumn and the first sun of winter appear in the sky together." Gandalf looks at her.

"It is old news, summer is passing, Durins day will soon be upon us." Thorin looked to Balin.

"We still have time."

"Time for what?" Amelia asks.

"Time for the entrance. We have to be standing exactly at the right spot, at exactly the right time. Then and only then can the door be opened."

"So this is your purpose, to enter the mountain?" Lord Elrond looked at Thorin.

"What of it?" And the cold and distant Thorin was back again.

"There are some who would not deem it wise." Lord Elrond hands the map back to Thorin.

"What do you mean?" Gandalf asked.

"You are not the only guardian to stand watch over middle earth." Lord Elrond leaves the area. Gandalf leaves shortly after and then Balin who talks with Thorin for a few minutes and then walks by Amelia before patting her on the shoulder and leaving. She stood there looking at Thorins back before he turned to her, "I-Im sure you'll make it in time. You mustn't worry so much..."

He glared at her walking over and staring down at her, "What would you know of this? We have one chance to open that door, one chance to reclaim Erebor back."

Amelia nodded her head, she was being scolded, oh the fun. But he inched closer to her as he kept on talking.

"This burden does not lie on your shoulders so what could you possibly know?"

"Thorin..." Then she did the unthinkable, she grabbed onto his vest and pulled him close kissing him. She pulled away after a few seconds, _I'm going to get scolded for that... _

"I-I'm sorry-" her cheeks were warm and red.

She didn't look up for the fear of his gaze, instead he turned to leave Amelia sighed but then saw that he stopped.

_I should leave... _

Amelia went to walk by Thorin when she felt her hand being grabbed and her body being whisked away into the night. She followed even though she was being pulled,_ if I only knew what was going on in your head Thorin Oakensheild. _

He took her to a room and threw her against the wall, a part of her was frightened but excitement was surging through her.

"Look at me." His voice was harsh and demanding, her core ached with want. _So I'm to be scolded in a room so half of Rivendell doesn't hear that I've kissed the Prince Dwarf, well thank you... I think. _

Amelia looked up slowly as if his gaze would light her on fire. Her green eyes caught his and her heart was beginning to race. Thorin walked over to her his lips crashing down onto hers, Amelia cried out from the harsh contact.

"Isn't this what you desire?"

"Thorin-"

She whimpered as he grabbed her hips and pulled them hard against him. She could feel his hard bulge pressing against her. He pulled away looking down at her, her lips felt bruised from their kiss. Amelia wanted to look away but couldn't and Thorins grip on her was tight.

"I'm going to make you scream in pleasure."

_Oh my..._

Thorin slipped off her coat throwing it to the floor, "Lift." His voice was harsh. She lifted her arms letting him slip off her shirt, the wraps around her breasts came undone quickly. Amelia stood there letting his eyes wandered her body, her back felt cold against the wall. She reached her hands up to slide off his vest but hesitated till Thorin placed her hands on it, she grabbed onto it and pushed it off his shoulders. He leaned over her watching, her hands pulling at his greaves and armor. A growling noise came from Thorin and Amelia blushed squeezing her thighs together. He was watching the way she was reacting to him, she placed her hands under his shirt and pulling it up and over his head. His chest was sculpted beautifully, dark chest hair running a trail down his abs and into his pants Amelia groaned playing with the lacing on his pants

"Do you like what you see?" He bent down near her ear, "Because I can't wait to fuck you..." His tongue ran along the shell of her ear.

Thorin stopped her his rough hands untying her pants and sliding them off along with her panties. She lifted her legs one at a time and watched her pants being thrown into the pile of clothes. But he didn't move, she looked down at him being on his knees, he kissed her mound before spreading her moist lips and shoving his mouth onto her cunt. Amelia cried out her legs almost buckling, she moaned feeling his hot tongue run across her clit.

"Thorin." She moaned out into the empty room.

She felt his tongue push into her tight canal, Thorin groaned as he eagerly ate her. Amelia ran her fingers through his hair, he pulled away untying his pants. Amelia got on her knees sliding his pants down and discarding them to the side. She went to grab his cock but was pulled up and lifted, "Wrap your legs around my waist." He ordered.

Amelia wrapped her legs around him, his cock pushing at her entrance. Thorin pushed forward into her tight cunt causing her to moan loudly and he groaned kissing her deeply. His fingers dug into her ass cheeks as he fucked her hard against the wall, "Thorin." She cried out.

"Louder..." He whispered against her ear. Her walls squeezed his cock in response.

"I said louder!" He growled.

"Thorin!" She yelled out, her body becoming a panting mess.

"Good girl." His cock throbbed excitedly in her tight cunt.

"Do you like how I feel?"

"Yes." She panted out, her skin flushed from pleasure. Thorin kissed her roughly, their teeth clashing. Her fingers pulled on his hair causing him to growl and move faster.

"Do you like my cock?"

"Y-yes.." She was finding it hard to speak. So much pleasure was surging through her, her juices soaking his cock.

Thorins cock sawed in and out of her moist canal, he bit down onto her neck hard, Amelia cried feeling the skin break. Thorin pulled back licking the wound softly, "Lets see if they'll want you now."

She whimpered as he kissed her neck his cock hitting against her back wall, "Do you want my cum?"

"Yes." She whispered out.

"Then cum for me..." His tongue ran along her earlobe licking and biting the shell.

"Thorin!" She cried out as her walls shuddered around his cock, her juices soaking him.

"Good girl." His voice taunted her. Thorin thrust in her a few more times before she felt spurts of warmth fill her core, he stilled holding onto her tightly. She looked at him blushing.

"Thorin-"

He put her down grabbing his clothes and changing back into them. He threw her clothes at her, "I would suggest getting dressed, we'll be heading out soon." His voice sounded so distant... again.

"O-okay..." _you Amelia Baggins have been used! Don't you feel happy? _

She looked away from him, but as he left he turned looking at her once more before leaving her alone in the room. She sighed slipping on her wrap for her breasts, and then her panties and pants. The sound of whispers could be heard, she walked across the room to a set of doors, she whipped them open and as she did four dwarves came falling into the room.

"Seriously!? Bofur, Fili, Kili and... Dwalin?"

"Well we've been caught lads, nice knowing ya."

"What are you doing?" They all stand up, "We were concerned lass, Balin returned but not you or Thorin." She blushes just standing there half naked, her wraps squeezing her breasts. "I'm fine..."

"What's that?" Kili points at her neck. Amelia covers it and looks at him. Fili walks over removing her hand, "He bit you?"

"Y-yes so it would seem..."

"Aye, he did it for a reason..."

Amelia avoided everyone's gaze, "Can I please get my shirt back on?"

"And what did he say to you?"

She slipped on her shirt, "Lets see if they'll want you now."

Bofur smiled at Amelia, "No worries lass.. Tis an empty threat."

She smiled nodding her head. "Thank you Bofur."

Kili leaves taking Dwalin and Fili with him.

Bofur walks over to Amelia, "It really hurt!" She whined out.

"What?"

"Him biting me... It really hurt." Her voice was high pitched, a few tears fell down her face, she was turning into a blubbering mess.

Bofur walked over and hugged her tightly, "It's alright lass."

"Why would be bite me!?"

"It's okay lass."

"It really hurt..." She whispered against his chest. Bofur kissed her deeply, his fingers running through her curly hair. "O-oh..."

"Calm yourself lass." She held onto him for a bit before letting go.

"We should get going, Thorin said we'll be leaving soon." Bofur nods letting to of her and walking out of the room. Amelia follows shortly after, she meets up with everyone and they begin to pack up and leave Rivendell as the sun breaks over the horizon, they begin taking the mountain side. They walk further up the beautiful sight of Rivendell becoming smaller, Amelia stops letting some of the dwarves pass her as she looks back one last time.

"Be on your guard, were about to step over the edge of the wild. Balin you know these paths lead on."

She looks at the fading beauty, "Master Baggins, I suggest you keep up." Amelia looks at Thorin and nods her head before getting one last look and walking with the rest of them.

For nights and days they traveled through grass hills and stone valleys and mountain sides. Amelia kept her chin up even though her feet were killing her. "You alright lass?" Bofur asks, "Yes, I may be used to walking in barefoot but it still hurts sometimes."

He pats her back as they move forward.

They travel along the mountain side, rain pelted against them, and soon thunder and lightning could be heard. Amelia stuck close to the side, the lightning causing her to jump as they continued.

"Steady! Hold on!" Thorin yelled out.

Amelia walked but then nearly slipped she fell forward, she screamed feeling her body to forward, "Amelia!" Bofur yelled out as someone grabbed onto her and then someone else, she felt herself being pulled back. She looked over at Bofur.

"We must find shelter!" Thorin yells out.

"Look out!" Dwalin yells. Amelia looks up seeing a huge rock smash into the side of the mountain, she sticks close to the side huddling into Bofur.

"This is no thunder storm, it's a thunder battle!" Balin speaks loudly. Amelia looks in awe seeing the mountain come to life.

"Look!"

"Well bless me, the legends are true. Giants! Stone Giants!" Bofur yells out. Amelia leans back avoiding the falling rocks, her heart beat hard in her chest. And then she felt the mountain move, Amelia screamed holding onto the rock. "This is too high!" She yelled out.

Amelia looked up seeing the mountain looking down at her, "Oh my..." Her eyes widened. The mountains were fighting trying to punch each other, Amelia yelled as they kept moving, I want to go home!

And then the rock moved at a fast pace towards the mountain side, Amelia's eyes stayed open as they crashed into the side. But she didn't land on stable ground, she fell and was hanging onto the side for dear life, Amela cried out at how painful it was to hold onto the side.

"Where's Amelia? Where's the hobbit?" Bofur asked.

She looked up, "Bofur!" She screamed out.

"There!" He pointed seeing Amelia hanging on the side, her hand slipped falling down a little. She screamed grabbing onto another rock.

"Amelia. Amelia, grab on!"

"Grab on!" Bofur and Kili both hanging over the edge reaching out but she couldn't reach up even though she tried. Then Thorin jumped down and threw her up, Bofur grabbed on and pulled her back. Amelia couldn't believe that he did that, then he got sour.

"I thought we lost our burglar." Dwalin spoke trying to calm down.

Thorin looked at her with such hate in his eyes, "She's been lost ever since she left home. She should have never come. She has no place amongst us." _Ouch... Really Thorin? _

"Dwalin." Thorins voice boomed over the storm.

Amelia was hurt at his words, she blinked back the tears and tried to not cry. Bofur helped Amelia up as they went to walk into the cave, "Right then lets get the fire started." Gloin rubbed his hands together.

"No, no fires not in this place. Get some sleep, we start at first light." Thorin walked past Balin.

"We are to wait in the mountains until Gandalf joined us, that was the plan." Balin looked at Thorin.

"Plans change. Bofur take the first watch." Bofur didn't look too happy about it.

Amelia laid there looking into the vast darkness, the sound of snoring echoed in the small space. She sat up rolling up her bedroll and placing it in her knapsack. She threw it on her back and grabbed her walking stick and walked over the sleeping dwarves sneaking her way out of the cave.

"Where do you think you're going?" Amelia sighed.

"Back to Rivendell..." She looked at Bofur.

"No no, you can't turn back now, you're part of the company. You're one of us."

"I'm not now am I? Thorin said I should have never come and he was right. I'm not a Took, I'm a Baggins. I don't know what I was thinking...I should have never run out my door."

"You're homesick, I understand."

"No, no you don't! You don't understand, none of you do you're dwarves. You're used t-to this life! To living on the road, never settling in one place, not belonging anywhere." She looked seeing Bofurs expression change into a heart wrecking face. Amelia shook her head, "Now I'm sorry...I didn't-" Amelia wanted to hug him...she felt so bad for what she said.

"No you're right." He turns looking at the lot of them, "We don't belong anywhere." He turns to look back at Amelia, "I wish you all the luck in the world, I really do." He approaches Amelia hugging her tightly, she smiles hugging him back kissing him on the cheek.

"What's that?" He looks down at her side at her sword, Amelia looks down at her sword seeing a blue light emanating from her sword, she grabbed the hilt and pulled it up her sword lit up the dark cave, she looked at Bofur. _Orcs? Goblins... But I don't see anything... _

Then the ground began to creak and crack, "Wake up! Wake up!" Thorin yelled as the ground opened and everyone fell. Amelia screamed letting go of her walking stick as they fell, their screams fills the cavern. Amelia didn't know what was going on, but she felt her body falling and she didn't know when it was going to end. She groaned landing on a bunch of dwarves and when she looked she saw a bunch of goblins running at them. "Thorin!" She screamed out. The goblins ran and grabbed onto them pulling them up and ushering them along, some of the dwarves tried to fight back. But their weapons were grabbed from them, and they got pushed along Amelia ducked onto the ground and watched everyone else go, when they were out of site she grabbed onto her sword which was glowing blue and began to sneak after them slowly but surely she would make it. At least that's what she was hoping.

But fate had something else in store for Amelia, as she continued forward a goblin came running at her, his sword clashing against hers. Amelia blocks and slashes at the goblin, but then it throws itself at her causing her to fall off the edge Amelia screams falling down into the darkness and hits her head blacking out.

When she comes to, she's laying in a pile of mushrooms and through a hole she can see the goblin laying on the ground, it groans and moans lying there. Then in the darkness comes a creature hunched and scrawny, Amelia lays still as it comes towards the goblin. What is that thing? A creature crawling out of the darkness, "Yessss...Yes! Yes...Yes! Gollum, Gollum." It began to cough. Amelia kept her mouth shut watching the creature. And then it began to drag away the dead goblin body and as it did the goblin began to fight back, Gollum, which she was assuming its name. Grabbed a rock and smashed it against the goblins head making it lifeless. "Master..."

"Battered and old bones precious. Battered and old bones." Amelia immediately moved getting out of the mushrooms and grabbing her sword that was still glowing blue. As she picked it up a gleam caught her eye and she bent down picking up a shiny gold ring, "Aaaah too many bones's precious. Not enough flesh"

"Shut up! Tears it skin off."

Amelia panicked placing the ring in her pocket and walking out of the area, Gollum begins to sing as she walks out seeing him sitting on a rock in the middle of a vast lake. She continued to move and decided to hide behind a rock to watch this creature. She jumped a little seeing Gollum look her way so she hid and soon the blue glow faded leaving Amelia alone in the dark.

_Just great... What on earth is that thing anyways... And why does he talk to himself. _

Amelia peeked her head out and saw Gollum wasn't on the rock anymore and felt a bit of panic. A sound of growling could be heard and slowly Amelia went to look up above her.

She gasped seeing Gollum jump down in front of her.

"Blesses and splashes precious, that's a meaty mouthful." He began to move forward but Amelia held her sword up against its neck making him stop. "Gollum, Gollum." It would cough.

"Back. Stay back!" She stood up leaning against the rock. "I'm warning you. Don't come any closer." She held onto her sword tightly, this was scaring her but at least she had the advantage.

"She's got an elvish blade, but it's not an elfs, not an elfs No. What is it precious, what is it?" Gollum looks at Amelia with such disgust.

"My name is Amelia Baggins."

"Bagginses. What is a Bagginses precious?"

Amelia still had her sword pointed at Gollum. "I'm a hobbit, from the Shire."

"Oooh, we like goblinses, batses and fishes. But we hasn't tried hobbitses before." He begins to approach her, "Is it soft? Is it juicy?"

"Now! Get- keep your distance! I will use this if I have too!" She walked forward swinging the sword at him. Gollum shrieked at her.

"Look I-I don't want any trouble. Y-you understand! Just show me the way to get out of here and I'll be on my way." Amelia held the sword tightly her body slightly shaking.

_Hold yourself together Amelia Baggins... It's okay. I'm going to get eaten. _

"Why is it lost?"

"Yes, yes and I want to get un-lost as soon as possible."

Gollum pops up behind a rock. "Oh we knows, we know safe path for hobbitses. Safe paths in the dark-"

"Shut up!"

Amelia felt confused, "I didn't say anything..."

Gollum looks up at her for a moment with angry eyes. "We wasn't talking to you."

"Oh yes we-we was precious. Yes we was..."

"L-look I don't know what your game is, but I-" Amelia backs away for a moment.

She hears Gollum gasp, "Games!" He jumps up on the rock looking happy, "Oh we love games! Doesn't we precious? Does it like games? Does it, does it, does it like to play?"

Amelia shakes her head a little, "Maybe."

Gollum sticks his hand out and starts gesturing with his hands, "What has roots, as no body sees. Is taller than trees, up up up it goes and it never grows?" He watches her intently.

_I know this_, "The mountain." _See this isn't so bad. _

He laughs, "Yes, yes. Oh let's have another one. Yes go-do it again, do i-it again. Ask us."

His expression changes, "No, no no riddles." He crawls away, "Finish her off, finish her off! Gollum, Gollum." Amelia looks over, _I'm going to die. _

"Nope, nope, no no!" Amelia moves still pointing her sword. "I-I want to play. I do, I want to play. I can see you are very good at this." She watches his expression change to a happy Gollum.

"So why don't we, have a game of riddles. Yes j-just you and me." She bends down to be at level with Gollum. He moves over to her, "Yes yes, jus-just us."

"Yes, yes and I-if I win you show me the way out yes?"

"Yes, yes." He nods his head before his expression got angry and he moved facing the rock, "And if it loses what then? Oh well if he loses precious then we eats it." He pops out in front of Amelia again. "If Baggins loses, we eats it whole." Gollum nods his head.

Amelia goes to speak, _well I guess I don't really have much of a choice now do I... Eat me whole... That sounds awful._

"Fair enough." _Amelia Baggins did you just agree!?_

She puts her sword back in it's sheath.

"Well Baggins first."

Amelia turns around to look at Gollum, "30 white horses on a red hill. First they champ, then they stamp. Then they stand still." Gollum rests his hand on the rock as his eyebrows furrow and smooth out as his thinks.

"Teeth." He looks unsure for a moment. "Teeth!" He yells out. Amelia nods her head. _Yes he got it right... I'm screwed._

"Yes, yes my precious." he laughs. "We, we...only have 9..." Gollum snarls showing his teeth to Amelia. "Our turn..."

Amelia looks at Gollum feeling a little frightened at the moment.

"Voiceless it cries..." Gollum starts moving towards her causing her to move away around the rock he follows. "Wingless flutters, toothless bites. Mouth less mutters." Amelia stands there and begins to think. "Just a minute...ah." She turns away from Gollum and walks near the water.

"Oh, oh! We knows, we knows!"

"Shut up!"

Amelia stares out at the vast dead lake. "Wind..." She whispers and smiles. "It's wind. Thought of it." She turns to look at Gollum and yells the answer.

He snarls coming from behind the rock, "Very clever hobbitses, very clever..." Amelia pulls out her sword and points it at Gollum. "A-a-a box with out hinges, keyhole or lid yet golden treasure inside is hid."

Gollum turns away mumbling to himself as he thinks for an answer. _Very good Amelia you're still alive and doing very well... Oh my poor heart, how did I ever make it out my door..._

"Well?" Amelia asks. "Do you give up?"

"Give us a chance precious, give us a chance." Gollum turns as he speaks.

"X's!" Gollums yells out after a very disturbing noise. "X's" Gollum laughs.

"Grandmother told us to suck them."

Amelia nods her head and when she hears a bat she turns to look, her heart beating fast in her chest. And when she looks back Gollum is hiding from her view. _Oh no..._

"We have one for you." Amelia holds onto her sword tightly. "All things it devours, Birds, beasts, trees, flowers; Gnaws iron, bites steel; Grinds hard stones to meal...Answer us..." Amelia jumps a little looking around.

"Give me a moment please, I gave you a good long while." She looks around holding her sword. "I don't know this one." She was scared and what would it feel like to lose...

"Is is tasty?" Gollums voice echoes. "Is it scrumbous..."

Amelia looks around holding pointing her sword. _Where is he..._

"Is it crunchable?" She gasps feeling his hands touch her neck. She turns waving her sword, "Let me think." She backs away. "Let me think..."

"It's stuck...Bagginses is stuck..."

Amelia walks around thinking.

"Times up."

Then it hits her, "Time.." She turns to look at Gollum. "The answer is Time." Gollum growls loudly and angrily. "Actually it wasn't that hard." _Well it was and I could be dead but I'm not! _

"Last question... Last chance." Gollum whispers.

"Ah okay." Amelia thinks for a moment.

"Ask us..." he speaks softly and then, "Ask us!" His voice yells out.

"Yes, yes alright." She walks over to the water and begins to fiddle with her pocket. _What can I ask him... I mean.. What can I-_

"What have I got... In my pocket." She feels the ring between her fingers.

"Well that's no fair, it's not fair! It's against the rules!" Gollum throws a rock down as Amelia looks at him.

"No ask us another one."

"No no, n-n-no, you said ask me a question. Well that is my question, what have I got in my pocket." She points her sword at him. Gollum growls in frustration and jumps off the rock.

"Three guesses precious, give us three." Gollum holds up two fingers.

"Three guesses very well, guess away." She walks away from Gollum.

"Handses." Gollum holds his hands up. Amelia pulls her hand out of her pocket.

"Wrong, guess again."

he mumbles to himself for a bit before yelling out "Knife!"

"Oh shut up!"

"Wrong again, last guess." Amelia watches him closely.

"String!" He turns around, "Or nothing."

"Two guesses at once, wrong both times." Gollum falls over and cries as she walks over to him. Her sword held tightly in her hand.

"So, come then. I won the game, you promised to show me the way out."

"Did we say so precious? Did we say so?" He turns to look at her his teeth snarling. "What has it got in its pocketses?"

Amelia points her sword at him, "Thats no concern of yours." She pauses looking at him. "You lost."

"Lost? Lost?" Gollum causes her to back away from him. "Lost?" His voice was angry and then he begins to panic, "Oh where is it?" Gollum reaches in his pocket, "Where is it!?"

"No, no! Where is it!?" Amelia watches him, _what is he looking for... Oh... Maybe it's this ring..._

Amelia pulls the ring out of her pocket and holds it behind her back.

"What have you lost?"

"Mustn't ask us, not its business. No! Gollum, Gollum." He began coughing making Amelia cringe, he was truly upset about losing this ring.

Then he goes really quiet, "What has it got in its nasty little pocketses?"

Amelia shakes as she holds onto the ring tightly and points her sword at Gollum, _I'm going to die... I'm actually going to die!_

"You stole it..." He whispers looking at her, "You stole it!"

Amelia shakes her head and holds her sword, I'm shaking too much, I'm so scared...

Amelia flinches as a rock comes flying at her, and then she turns to run from Gollum, "You stole it!" Amelia runs as fast as her hobbit feet will take her. Running through the caves and avoiding Gollum.

_What's so important about this ring anyways? I don't understand why this creature is so distraught over losing it._ She runs and soon finds herself in a bit of a pickle, great a dead end could this get any worse? She looks over seeing a crack in the wall and tries to fit through it.

_Oh Amelia lose some weight would you? Damn this buttons._

She looks seeing Gollum run by but then back tracks and sees Amelia stuck in the wall.

_Move! Do it now!_

"It's ours! It's ours!" Gollum yells at her. She cringes trying to move as the brass buttons finally gave away letting her through. She trips and falls on her back and the ring flies up into the air. Amelia reaches for and and as she does so it slips onto her finger, she looks seeing that everything is distorted, but Gollum runs by her.

_Where is he going? I'm right here._

"Thief! Baggins!" Gollums voice echoes in her head.

She sits up watching as Gollum leaves, she follows him slowly and carefully. _Can he not see me?_

And then she hears the sound of feet and Gandalf! She sees the dwarves run by and she sighs not being able to get their attention. She walks over to Gollum who is hiding behind a rock scared and vulnerable. She walks over and stands in front of him.

_He... Can't see me..._

She holds the sword at Gollums neck and pulls back to slash and then he turns to look at the empty space. Amelia stops herself looking at the creature. She holds the sword near its neck.

_He really can't see me..._

She holds the sword there for a while and then she pulls it away.

_"True courage is about knowing not when to take a life, but when to spare one."_

_You're right Gandalf... So... I won't. _

Amelia backs away and then jumps over Gollums head her foot just knocking him over. She runs as fast as she can out the cave and into the sunlight. And she runs and runs down the steep hill.

_Where are the others? I hope they're alright..._

She run and runs till she hears voices, "Curse the halfing, now she's lost?" Dwalin sounded annoyed.

"I thought he was with Dori." Balin speaks. Amelia stands there before going forward some more and looking at the lot of them._ They can't see me?_

"Don't blame me!" Dori yells out.

"Well where did you last see her?" Gandalf was the only one that sounded concern.

"I think I saw her slip away when they first corned us." Nori spoke kindly.

"And what happened exactly? Tell me-"

"I'll tell you what happened, Master Baggins saw her chance and she took it." Amelia couldn't believe her ears, _You never really liked me.. Did you Thorin... I should have never left the shire._

"She's thought of nothing but her soft bed and her warm house since first she stepped out her door. We will not be seeing our hobbit again." Amelia stands behind the tree and she could hear her heart breaking. _Is that what you really think Thorin? I can't believe I'm falling for you... I feel so stupid! _

"She is long gone." Thorin finished speaking.

_I'm not going anywhere Thorin... I will help you till the bitter end and do what I must to get your home back._

Amelia pulled off the ring before making her appearance, "No, she isn't." Bofur looked relieved to see her and some of the dwarves were very happy to see her.

"Amelia Baggins, I have never been so glad to see anyone in my life." Gandalf smiles walking over to her. Amelia smiles and pats Balin on the shoulder.

"Amelia, we'd given you up." Kili smiles.

"How on earth did you get past the goblins?" Fili looked surprised.

"How indeed?" Dwalin mutters.

Amelia laughs and fiddles with her pocket for a moment placing the ring back inside.

"Oh what does it matter? She's back." Gandalf looks among the dwarves.

"It matters." Thorin looks at Amelia. "I want to know, why did you come back?"

Amelia looks at him, "Look I know you doubt me, I know- I know you always have. And you're right I often think of Bag end, I miss my books and my armchair and my garden. See that's where I belong, that's home. And that's why I came back cause you don't have one, a home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can." Amelia looks at Thorin her heart aching for him and his people. His eyes look up at hers and she looks at him. She sighs and looks at the dwarves their expressions sad._ I hope you feel bad Thorin for saying all those mean things you ungrateful-_

The sound of howls echo through the woods and causes Amelia to turn and look.

_Aw not this again!?_

"Out of the frying pan." Thorin whispers.

"And into the fire, run. Run!" Gandalf yells and everyone begins to run through the forest down the jagged slope. Amelia runs as fast as her hobbit feet would take her and she ocassionally looked back to see how close they were.

She trips and falls onto the ground as a Warg scout jumps down in front of her. Amelia panics and pulls out her sword as the Warg runs forward she holds her sword out and she hears the sound of skin slicing. She lets go of her sword and the Warg falls down dead. She stares at it for a bit till Gandalf speaks, "Up into the trees, all of you! Come on! Climb, climb!" Amelia runs forward and goes to grab her sword but stumbles and realizes its not coming out of the Wargs skull.

_Amelia Baggins you hurry up or else you're dead meat! _ She grabs onto the hilt and begins to pull on her sword and places her foot on the Wargs head to pull it out. She manages and looks around but sees no one. Only the sound of howls and thumping feet coming towards her.

_Where'd every body go? _

She turns and climbs up a tree a fast as she can, she stares down seeing the Wargs surround them, jumping up and trying to get at them. Amelia holds onto the branches with one hand and the other gripped her sword tightly.

Amelia yelled in fear as the tree began to tip over and fall, soon she was jumping from tree to tree till all the dwarves gathered in the lonely tree that stood over the cliff and below was utter darkness.

The sound of the Azogs laughter echoed through the sky. _That's it I'm dead, we're all going to die and there is nothing we can do about it!_

She watched as a flaming ball went flying down to the Wargs causing them to back off, "Fili!"

Amelia looks at Fili as a flaming pine cone gets dropped in his hand and catches one herself as they begin blowing on it to ignite the fire. Amelia throws as far as she can and watches as the wall of fire grows.

_Yes! They're backing off! I might make it out of here after all._

Everyone begins cheering excitedly including Amelia, but then the cheers turn into yells as the tree tips over leaving all the dwarves hanging onto branches for dear life.

_I just hope this tree will hold out being on the edge like this._ Her fingers dug into the bark of the tree and her heart began to race quickly. Amelia looked up seeing Thorin stand up and walk off the tree towards Azog. _You fool! Get back on this tree at once! _

"Thorin!" Her voice yells out!

_You idiot let it go! Anger solves nothing._ "Thorin!" Her voice called out again. But he continued forward, with his sword raised in his hand and the shield on raised. Then he upped his speed yelling and running towards him, Azog came forward knocking Thorin right to the ground. But he stood back up quickly and then Azog hit him down to the ground, "No!" Balin yells out.

Amelia shakes but begins to move. _You need to do something Amelia! Do it or else the one you love will die. _

Amelia got up and stood on the tree looking as Thorin fell, she cringed hearing Thorin yell out in pain. Amelia was becoming angry now, "Thorin!" Dwalin yells out but groans as the branch breaks.

"Thorin!" Amelia screams out, she watches him go flying onto a rock. _No... No this can't be the end for him.._

Amelia looks at her sword and pulls it out.

_No.. No this is not the end! You will not die Thorin! Not today, not while I'm around! Run Amelia, Run! _

As the Orc raises it's sword to cut Thorins head Amelia goes running towards the Orc and tackles it to the ground and it goes to hit her but she stabs the Orc multiple times in the chest. Amelia gets up quickly and stands in front of Thorin.

_Don't you touch him. I won't let you hurt him._

She held her sword tightly standing her ground, Azog approaches slowly and she swings her sword frantically at him. And she continued to do so, _I will not let you touch him!_

Then the sound of dwarves could be heard yelling as they began attacking the Wargs and orcs, Amelia joined in yelling she she ran forward and began to attack as well. A new found courage had built up inside of her. But then she went flying onto the ground and Azog began approaching her, she backed away watching him come forward.

Amelia looked hearing the sound of and eagles call, and then freaked as one eagle came towards her.

_Oh no..._

Amelia screamed as she was picked up and dropped onto another eagle. She held on tightly her heart nearly falling out of her chest.

_I actually survived that... _

The eagles flew through the night into the morning, Amelia looked seeing Thorin unmoving. _Wake up Thorin... Please be alright... _

The wind felt nice on her face, and regardless of the events that happened last night, she felt a new found power that she didn't know she possessed at least she had that going for her.

The eagles fly through the skies till they reach a rock on a solitary peak, letting all of them off and flying away in the distance. Amelia gets off the eagle and walks over to Gandalf hovering over Thorin, "The halfing..."

"Its alright, Amelia is here. She's quite safe."

She breathes a sigh of relief when she sees him stand up however he does not look happy.

_That's the face of a very unhappy man and he's looking at me... Wait.. What did I do!?_

"You!" Amelia looks at him, _yes me? And what did I do to piss you off this time Hm!? _

"What were you doing? You could have got yourself killed!" She watches him stalk towards her like prey, "Did I not say you'd be a burden. That you would not survive in the wild. That you had no place amongst us?" Amelia looks away from him in fear that she would cry. _I save your life and this is my thanks? I can't believe I'm in love with you! _

"I have never been so wrong, in all my life." Amelia blushes as he walks forward and hugs her tightly. She smiles hugging him back, "I love you." He whispers into her ear.

"I thought you hated me." She whispers back.

"No, I do not. I do love you." He pulls away looking down at her, "I am sorry I doubted you."

"No I-I would have doubted me too. I'm not a hero, or a warrior or even a burglar." She looks over at Gandalf as they laugh, Amelia sees Thorins eyes light up as he looks in the distant, "Is that, what I think it is?" Amelia turns to look as well as they all walk to the tip of the rock looking out and seeing the lonely mountain.

"Erebor, the lonely mountain. The last of the great dwarf kingdoms of middle earth." Gandalf smiles.

"Our home." Thorin had a smirk on his face, but Amelia knew he wanted to smile.

"A raven! The birds are returning to the mountain." Oin speaks.

"That my dear boy is a Thrush." Gandalf looks at Oin.

"Well we'll take it as a sign. A good omen." Thorin looks down at Amelia and smiles, his hand locking fingers with hers.

"You're right, I do believe the worst is behind us." Amelia blushes feeling his fingers against hers.

_**To be continued...**_


End file.
